El gato sonriente de ceniza
by Antares.StormRage
Summary: Esta es la historia de naruto uzumaki un curioso chico albino hijo de kushina uzumaki y minato namikaze que nacio con habilidades nunca antes vistas en las naciones elementales, acompañalo en esta aventura llena de locura y uno que otro momento epico (rated M por si las dudas)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAA! SOY ANTARES Y TE APUESTO UNA MANZANA A QUE LEISTE ESTO CON LA VOZ DE GERMAN!**

 **Bueno ya poniéndonos "serios" esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrio ya hace algun tiempo pero por ciertas razones (me daba tremenda paja escribir) no la había escrito este será el primer capitulo donde conoceremos a naruto y que cosas son diferentes al canon y por el titulo de la historia ya deberían saber cual sera su poder si no… pónganse a pensar que es bastante obvio bueno sin mas que decir mira el capitulo anterior mira el siguiente mírame la zampakuto y espero que disfruten el capitulo**

Un nuevo amanecer en la tranquila y pacífica aldea de konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los nara roncaban los Hyuga se peinaban el cabello, los akimichis se peleaban por la comida y los civiles abrían sus tiendas con la esperanza de tener grandes ventas este día.

Pero

 **FLUSSHHH**

Una sombra paso corriendo rápidamente por encima de las tiendas este ser resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que un gato blanco similar a la cría de un león con rayas blancas curiosamente el gato corría con los ojos cerrados

 **FLUSSHHH**

 **FLUSSHHH**

 **FLUSSHHH**

Seguido rápidamente por otras tres figuras que corrían normalmente.

Y para sacarte las dudas, no, no es tora que se escapó nuevamente eso está programado para las 2, no, no es un inuzuka huyendo de un veterinario que quiere inyectarle una vacuna para prevenir la rabia.

-¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA, Nya!- Grito el gato con voz infantil, y de seguro te preguntarás como es que un gato esté hablando y que la gente vea esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

El chico en cuestión no aparentaba más de 10 años a pesar de tener 12, tenía el cabello largo y un poco puntiagudo de color plateado el mismo le tapaba las orejas y en su cabeza parecía tener unas similares al de un gato junto con eso tenía el cabello atado desde la cintura de tal forma que parezca que tuviera una cola, y para acentuar a un más su parecido con un gato tenía seis marcas en la cara que parecían bigotes de gato o de zorro

-¡como puede ser tan rápido si es un maldito gato!- grito una de las figuras con voz enojada, la persona en cuestión tenía el pelo peinado de una forma que recordaba a un espantapájaros, y tenía una máscara facial que le cubría la cara y su diadema le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, este no era otro que Sharingan no Kakashi, quien vestía el típico uniforme jounin.

-¡naru-chan deja de correr solo es una vacuna no dolerá!- grito otra figura quien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Kushina Uzumaki quien a sus 30 años aun poseía una apariencia joven y agraciada en ciertos atributos. también portaba el traje jounin y llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo ella no sabía si sentirse orgullosa de que su Sochi sea tan veloz y ágil o maldecir su condenada velocidad

-¡Sensei cómo fue que me convenció de unirme a este juego de pilla pilla!- grito la otra figura también femenina ella portaba las ropas típicas ambu y tenía la máscara con forma de gato lo más resaltable era su cabello púrpura, ella sinceramente no tenia ni idea como termino metida en este lio ella solo quería comprar un pastel de fresas

-otra vez es tiempo de la vacuna? - preguntó un civil a otro mientras miraba como Naruto corría de un lugar a otro sin detenerse y esquivando perfectamente todos los intentos de su madre y el espantapájaros y la ambu de atraparlo.

-sip, hoy es el día de su revisión médica y de qué se inyecten las vacunas- dijo el otro civil mientras bebía una tasa de té.

-vaya un gato parlante eso no se ve todo los dias, no te parece amigo? - le preguntó un inuzuka a su compañero quién veía a Naruto atentamente mientras empezaba a jadear, y salió disparado en dirección a Naruto

-oh tío esto no puede ser bueno- dijo el inuzuka quién fue arrastrado por su compañero debido a que el tenía la correa.

-WAAAAHHH, CONCHETUMARE!- grito el inuzuka pero sus gritos fueron callados por qué por las cosas de la vida un carrito de un hombre que vendía coles de Bruselas se le cruzo en el camino el perro salto y como resultado el inuzuka se estrelló contra el carrito soltando la correa y con un col entera metida en su boca mientras que el dueño del carrito le empezaba a reclamar que le debía unos cuantos cientos de Ryo´s

 **Mientras tanto con el Naruto**

-¡NO!, ¡SOLO DICES ESO PARA QUE PUEDAS ATRAPARME Y LLEVARME CON ESA CARNICERA-Nya!- grito Naruto negándose a que lo lleven con esa "carnicera" que era una mujer a mediados de los 30 que siempre vestía como si fuera invierno

Y si señores y señoras 1 ex capitán anbu la actual capitán anbu y una Kunoichi que estará al nivel de un kage no podían atrapar a un condenado gato quien no solo los esquivaba si no que los humillaba en cuanto al apartado de velocidad se trataba.

Kushina sin tener otra opción uso sus cadenas de adamantina para atrapar a Naruto quien se movía como pescado en red negándose a ser llevado, pero las cadenas pronto absorbieron parte de su chakra.

-GRRRR- gruñó Naruto mientras mordía las cadenas en un intento de escapar.

-cielos cómo es que puede correr tanto para ser tan joven- dijo entre respiros Kakashi quien se estaba por desmallar debido al cansancio enserio deseaba llegar a su casa para poder leer su preciado icha icha sin la posibilidad de que la esposa de su sensei lo castre

-sensei esta es la última vez que la acompaño en sus persecuciones- dijo el anbu con máscara de gato quien estaba tentada en quitarse la máscara para poder respirar más fácilmente.

-maa, maa, pero logramos capturarlo no?- preguntó kaushina mientras atraía a Naruto a sus brazos con sus cadenas.

-WOOOF WOOOF- ladro el mismo perro inuzuka que se escapó chocando contra la espalda de Kushina quien escupió saliva y sus ojos se abrieron De manera cómica

Aprovechando la oportunidad Naruto se posiciono para huir nuevamente, pero fue alzado por las axilas, por una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos con un traje extravagante que consistía en varias vendas que estaban sobre su ropa.

-naru-chan otra vez escapándote? - preguntó la mujer con voz sería, pero tranquila, el gato bajo la cabeza y sus orejas calleron dándole una apariencia de gato regañado muy tierno y haciendo que la mujer gane un pequeño sonrojó.

-no es mi culpa, Nya, ellos querían llevarme con esa carnicera Nya, no dejes que lo hagan nee-chan Nya- dijo Naruto poniendo ojos dignos del gato con botas.

-no señorito ese truco no funciona conmigo- dijo Kurenai con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la nariz a Naruto haciendo que él maullara decepcionado

-tienes que recibir esas vacunas para que no te enfermes, si no lo harás por ti hazlo por mí sí?, No quiero que te enfermes- dijo Kurenai mientras ponía a Naruto en el suelo quién hizo otro puchero, pero asintió.

-okey Nya, ¡pero me debes un plato de sushi Nya!- grito Naruto, ganándose una sonrisa de Kurenai quien le rasco debajo del mentón haciendo que el Ronroneara.

-hai hai ototo- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa, Viendo a sus tres espectadores Kurenai les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa burlona

Los demás se convirtieron en piedra prácticamente, horas de esfuerzo sudor lágrimas y sangre, bueno tal vez lo último es un poco exagerado, pero todo ese esfuerzo ¿¡para que el aceptara que le dieran la vacuna simplemente con unas pocas palabras?!

Kakashi no aguantando más y se desmallo por la fatiga y el sentimiento de derrota.

Kushina y la anbu en cambio sentían como si una roca de 1000 toneladas le cayeran encima ante la pequeña sonrisa burlona que tenía Kurenai, pronto acompañaron a Kakashi en el suelo.

Con una gota de sudor Kurenai dejó de rascarle el debajo del mentón a Naruto quien dejó de ronronear.

-supongo que me teca llevarte al hospital- dijo Kurenai suspirando mientras cargaba a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche y se dirigió al hospital.

* * *

 **Una inyección más tarde.**

* * *

-bien naru-chan lo prometido es deuda- dijo Kurenai mientras entraba con naruto a un restaurante de sushi famoso en la aldea

El mencionado tenía ligeras marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos por la inyección

-bueno ordena todo lo que quieras naru-chan- dijo Kurenai con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentaba a Naruto en su regazo.

Todos los hombres del lugar maldecían la suerte del gato por estar tan cerca de una de las Kunoichi más hermosas de toda la aldea.

El mencionado gano una gran sonrisa mientras ordenaba una gran cantidad de sushi, Kurenai solo pidió un te de manzanilla y unos dangos.

-"suerte que me encontré con la billetera de Kakashi"- pensó Kurenai mientras pagaba todo con el dinero de cierto cíclope quien estaba buscando desesperadamente su billetera para comprar la nueva edición de icha icha paradise.

Pronto las órdenes llegaron y Naruto estuvo por saltar encima del sushi como un león encima de una gacela, pero fue interrumpido por un estirón de su orejita cortesía de su nee-chan

-ah,ah,ah, primero lo primero ototo- dijo Kurenai

Naruto gimió y en una explosión de humo donde una vez hubo un gato blanco a hora había un chico bajito que media alrededor de 1.59 de altura El chico en cuestión no aparentaba más de 10 años a pesar de tener 12, tenía el cabello largo y un poco puntiagudo de color plateado el mismo le tapaba las orejas y en su cabeza parecía tener unas similares al de un gato junto con eso tenía el cabello atado desde la cintura de tal forma que parezca que tuviera una cola y tenía piel blanca como porcelana, y para acentuar a un más su parecido con un gato tenía seis marcas en la cara que parecían bigotes de gato o de zorro vestía un kimono bastante particular (N/A: como el que usa gin solo que más pequeño) pero aún así tenía sus ojos cerrados

-ototo- dijo Kurenai y Naruto hizo un puchero y abrió sus ojos revelando unos hermosos ojos azul cían brillantes con la pupila similares a las de un gato

-asi me gusta a hora come todo lo que quieras- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa por poder ver a su ototo muy pocas personas podían ver a Naruto en su forma humana ya que siempre estaba en su forma de gato y mucho menos verle los ojos esto es algo especial que solo hace con un numero de personas que se pueden contar con sus dedos y aun así le sobrarían varios

Naruto quien ni lento ni perezoso se abalanzó sobre el sushi comiéndolo con gran placer

,-nee, nee-chan Nya- dijo el albino llamando la atención de Kurenai quien estaba tomando su te de manzanilla

-que sucede ototo?- preguntó de forma tranquila Kurenai.

-por que esas chicas me miran de esa manera Nya?- preguntó Naruto mientras señalaba con su mano a grupo de mujeres que lo miraban de la misma forma que el mira el sushi y le estaba dando miedo

-espero que no quieran MI sushi, es mío Nya!- dijo Naruto mientras atraía los platos con sushi aún más cerca suyo

Kurenai frunció el ceño y abrazo un poco fuerte a Naruto demostrándole a las mujeres que el gatito ya tenía por así decirlo una "dueña" las mencionadas fruncieron el ceño y se fueron.

Ella asintió satisfecha y dejó de abrazar a Naruto mientras volvía a beber su té y comía sus dangos.

Naruto sin darse cuenta de la acción de su nee-chan se dedicaba a tragar todo el sushi que tenía a su alrededor

* * *

 **Time skip 5 minutos**

* * *

Luego de terminar de comer el sushi Naruto se recostó haciendo que su espalda tocará los pechos de Kurenai quien se sonrojo un poco por el toque, pero se mantuvo tranquila

-por cierto, ototo como te va en la academia?, Espero que tengas buenas notas- dijo la pelinegra mientras le hacía unas trenzas a Naruto

-pues me va bien-nya, tengo buenas notas en Taijutsu, jutsus elementales, kenjutsu, kaa-chan me está enseñando fuinjutsu y mis notas son las más elevadas en genjutsus-nya- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa que fue imitada por Kurenai en especial en lo de genjutsu ya que ella le había instruido acerca de este arte y el resultó ser todo un prodigio gracias a su control de chakra y su imaginación se volvió alguien con una gran habilidad en este arte que ella tanto adora, como un pequeño secreto personal ella desea que cuando Naruto se vuelva ninja sea todo un maestro en genjutsu como ella

-y lo mejor de todo a hora tengo un nuevo amigo-nya- dijo con una gran sonrisa eso le dio curiosidad a Kurenai

-oh y quién es tu nuevo amigo?- preguntó ella mientras terminaba de trenzar su pelo haciéndole un nuevo peinado que le quedaba bastante bien pero sabía que se le terminaría arruinando por su entrenamiento tal vez sea adorable y todo pero ella estaba tentada en decir que el hacia entrenamientos tan o más locos que los de Gai

-creo que conoces el nombre de su clan-nya, se llama kaoru hanayama-nya- dijo Naruto y Kurenai se quedó en silencio sorprendida

Conocer el nombre de ese clan?, Dios era prácticamente un pecado no conocerlo, Clan hanayama es uno de los más temidos y aun que son pocos, lo compensan con su gran poder sus integrantes tienen el apodo de los hombres sin miedo, debido a que nunca esquivan ni detienen los ataques enemigos si no que los reciben, es más incluso tienen el favor de daimyo del fuego ya que uno de los miembros una vez salvó al abuelo del actual daimyo metiéndole en un contenedor de acero reforzado y cargándolo en su espalda y recibiendo incontables heridas por todo tipos de armas por parte de unos bandidos que deseaban liquidar al daimyo y él nunca flanqueo en su voluntad y recibió todo el daño y nunca huyó ni siquiera se arrodilló a pesar de tener varias heridas en las piernas los bandidos en señal de respeto se fueron de allí nació la leyenda del hombre sin miedo, ella sinceramente estaba sorprendida de que Naruto sea amigo del actual heredero del clan kaoru hanayama

-ya veo que bueno que tengas un nuevo amigo ototo- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada ya que además de eso el clan hanayama era conocido por qué la mayoría eran Yakuzas

-bueno debo irme nee-chan nya, pronto iniciará mi entrenamiento nya - dijo Naruto mientras se transformaba en su forma de gato nuevamente y cerraba sus ojos Haciendo que Kurenai suspirara divertida ya que Naruto estaba obsesionado con su entrenamiento

-muy bien. Adiós ototo- dijo Kurenai mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Naruto quien ronroneó

Cuando estuvo en la ventana el abrió sus ojos y miro a Kurenai

-suerte en tu cita con asuma, nya- dijo con voz burlona mientras tras le guiñaba un ojo Kurenai que se sonrojo al punto de que su cara parecía el cabello que Kushina y antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad

-" como lo supo?"- pensó sorprendida Kurenai

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

A hora el gato estaba saltando tranquilamente por los techos de las tiendas y casas que había por el lugar con el objetivo de ir a su campo de entrenamiento donde válgame la redundancia entrena, pero su camino se detiene al ver unas dos conocidas cabellera rojas y una rubia, sonriendo de forma macabra el desaparecio en otro estallido de velocidad

* * *

 **Con Kushina y sus hijos**

* * *

Luego de descansar de la persecución de Naruto Kushina se fue a su casa donde vivía con sus 3 hijos y antiguamente con su esposo Minato Namikaze que descanse en paz, ella además de Naruto tenía otros 2 hijos que eran unos gemelos una niña y un niño que eran los calcos de ella y Minato cuando eran jóvenes, al llegar a su caza ella vio como menma su hijo del medio estaba acostado despreocupadamente en el sillón y su hermana Naruko estaba imitándolo eso logró que Kushina frunza el ceño ya que desde que ellos crecieron se volvieron casi tan perezosos como un nara, ya que confiaban demasiado en el poder del kyubi que está sellado dentro de ellos, no es que quisiera que fueran unos obsesionados con el entrenamiento como Naruto pero si seguían así terminarían más redondos que un akimichi luego de un banquete de come todo lo que quieras

Suspirando por la actitud de sus hijos ella fue a la cocina y tomo un balde con agua y se los tiró encima a ambos haciendo que saltarán del sillón

-estamos bajo ataque!- grito menma mientras hacía una pose ridícula

-vamos vamos!- grito Naruko mientras movía sus manos de la misma forma que lo haría un boxeador borracho

-*tos* *tos*- Kushina carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos que palidecieron por ser descubiertos haciendo de vagos por su madre

-no deberían estar entrenando? - preguntó Kushina mientras su cabello levitaba hasta formar nueve colas y desprendía un aura atemorizante que asusto a los Uzumaki

-b,b,bueno estábamos tomando solo un pequeño descanso después de todo el día aún es joven- intento excusarse menma

-si es verdad kaa-chan solo tomábamos un pequeño descanso enseguida iremos a entrenar- dijo Naruko nerviosa

Entonces Kushina puso sus manos en sus hombros y apretó con fuerza haciendo que los gemelos gimieran de dolor

-su entrenamiento era a las 8 AM, ya son las 2 pm- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa espeluznante

-p,p,p,podemos explicarlo- dijeron al mismo tiempo nerviosos pero era muy tarde

-mami- dijeron los dos mientras se abrazaban y Kushina se abalanzaba sobre ellos como una leona sobre unas pobres gacelas y empezaba a repartir amor del duró

* * *

 **Varios traumas cerebrales después**

* * *

Luego de una paliza digna de un linchamiento por parte de una mujer enojada a un pervertido kaushina dejo a sus hijos recuperándose en el suelo, a hora los mencionados tenían varios chichones y moretones aquí y allá

-quien se acabó todo el ramen!- se escuchó el grito de una furiosa Kushina desde la cocina y si pudiera ser posible ambos hermanos perdieron el color de todo su cuerpo incluso su ropa

-estamos muerto verdad?- preguntó menma mientras veía a Kushina acercarse

-lo estaremos pronto, tou-chan nos veremos en el paraíso- dijo Naruko mientras Kushina sacaba sus cadenas de adamantina y le salieron picos en varias partes dándole una apariencia aún más aterradora

A las afueras de la residencia Uzumaki/Namikaze las personas oraban por las pobres almas torturadas que estaban gritando en pena y agonía

* * *

 **10 minutos después**

* * *

Luego de darles aún más amor del duró a sus queridos hijos Kushina se fue arriba a cambiar su traje jounin por su ropa casual y mientras subía las escaleras les grito a sus hijos

-cambien su ropa para ir a ichiraku!- grito antes de entrar en su habitación

Y dónde estaban ambos hermanos estaba todo roto y a menmaa tenía un ojo hinchado y curiosamente tenía los pantalones abajo y en su trasero tenía marcas de unas cadenas y Naruko igual sólo que ella eran las marcas de las sandalias de su kaa-chan y al escuchar la palabra ramen ambos se levantaron de golpe como nuevos y sin ninguna herida y se fueron a cambiar su ropa para probar la comida de los dioses que era el ramen de ichiraku

(N/A: Si se preguntan qué ropa están usando menma esta usando la ropa que usa naruto en shipuden y naruko la misma solo que una versión mas femenina)

Y todo esto nos lleva a este momento donde Kushina, menma y Naruko estaban sentados en los banquillos de ichiraku esperando pacientemente su orden con toda la paciencia y calma del mundo

-apúrate viejo!- gritaron los tres a la vez, claro que es paciencia era en estándares Uzumakis

-ya va ya va!- grito teuchi el dueño del restaurante un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello marrón mientras que su hija Ayame que era una chica joven de alrededor de 16 o 17 años de cabello castaño negaba divertida por la actitud de la familia Uzumaki

* * *

 **2 minutos después**

* * *

-buen provecho- dijo Ayame mientras le entregaba el tan preciado alimento a los Uzumaki y cuando Kushina estuvo por dar un bocado los fideos desaparecieron de sus palillos

-que!- grito sorprendida

Entonces intento nuevamente, y otra y otra y otra vez y siempre terminaba igual incluso cuando intento beber el caldo este desaparecio del cuenco

-vaya mala suerte kaa-chan- dijo menmaa mientras estaba por comer su ramen al igual que Naruko pero ambos cuencos estaba completamente vacíos

-que!- gritaron los gemelos

-*eructo*- el sonido proveniente de cierto gato blanco les llamo la atención a todos que voltearon en direcciona una ventanilla y allí estaba Naruto en su forma de gato con su panza bastante rellenita de ramen con una cara de satisfacción

-narutoooo!- gritaron los Uzumaki intentando atrapar a ese gato ladrón de ramen

Él solo sonrió y corrió del lugar

Luego de una pequeña persecución que incluyo varios choques contra los transeúntes Naruto se vio arrinconado en contra de la puerta de un complejo de cierto clan y enfrente suyo estaba su familia con deseos de hacerlo tapete

-nos las pagarás!- gritaron, pero al dar un paso se activo un mecanismo y les cayó una gran cantidad de pegamento seguido de plumas y para finalizar un guante rojo y un como en la boca a modo de pico haciendo que los Uzumaki parezcan 3 pollos gigantes

-que mierda es esto!-gritaron los gemelos y Kushina abrió los ojos en shock al reconocer la fachada de dónde estaban

Hoy era el día donde los akimichi salían a correr y precisamente ellos deberían salir en este momento para ir a arrasar con algún restaurante

Y al abrirse la puerta por lo menos unos 20 akimichis sudados y hambrientos estaban enfrente suyo y Naruto estaba sentado en el que encabezaba al grupo

-chico listo- dijo Kushina haciendo que Naruto sonria de una manera sadica

-unos pollos gigantes!-gritaron los akimichis y los Uzumaki empezaron a correr para evitar ser la comida del clan de huesos anchos

-venganza!- grito naruto que montaba a un akimichi como si de un caballo se tratase mientra que en su pata cargaba un kunai a modo de espada

\- chousa soy yo Kushina!- grito ella intentando razonar

-callate estúpido y sensual pollo y ven aquí para que te coma!- fallando estrepitosamente en el intento

(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)

Luego de que un grupo de anbus intervinieran para evitar que los akimichi cometieran canibalismo naruto se escabullo sigilosamente pasando desapercibido para todos los presentes mientras se reia por lo bajo al ver como unos ambu estaban sacándole unos dientes del trasero a su hermano ya que entre los akimichi había un anciano, rápidamente se retiro del lugar para evitar preguntas y desapareció en un pequeño estallido de velocidad

(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)

En un parpadeo por asi decirlo naruto apareció en un campo de entrenamiento bastante amplio con varios muñecos de entrenamiento y algunos arboles cortados para que midan aproximadamente 2 metros con marcas de puños y zarpazos allí naruto vio a un "chico" si es que se le puede llamar asi

El chico en cuestión media alrededor de unos 2 metros era sumamente musculoso y su cabello era de un verde oscuro rondando el negro y a pesar de tener unos 14 años parecía de 20 o 25 años tenia algunas marcas en su cara y estaba entrenando dándole puñetazos a un árbol, pero apenas recibían el golpe caían totalmente arrancados de la tierra

El chico suspirando se paso una toalla por la cara limpiándose el sudor y se dio la vuelta para ver a naruto con su forma humana pero aun con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa gatuna en la cara

-llegas tarde- dijo con voz seria el chico

-hai hai lo siento Kaoru-san tuve ciertas complicaciones imprevistas nya- dijo con una voz jovial disculpándose con el gigante

El solo lo miro por unos segundos mientras volvia a entrenar esta vez golpeando rocas reduciéndolas a poco mas que polvo

-*silbido* cada dia tu fuerza aumenta mas- comento naruto mientras veía entrenar al gigante y pronto se unio a el

(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)

Luego de lograr sacarle los dientes del akimichi anciano a su hijo kushina se dirigio derrotada a su casa para darse una ducha y quitarse los restos de plumas y pegamento que aun estaban en su cuerpo

Al llegar a su casa y bañarse apenas salir del baño la misma ambu que estaba ayudándola en la persecución de su hijo apareció en un remolino de hojas

-hola yugao-chan como estas?- pregunto kushina en un tono feliz de ver a su antigua alumna

-sensei no debe decir mi nombre tan a la ligera- dijo la pelipurpura con una gota de sudor que aumento al ver como kushina hacia un puchero

-fui tu sensei asi que te seguire llamando yugao-chan- fue la queja de la mujer mayor

-*suspiro* estoy aquí por orden de hokage-sama, desea que vaya a su despacho hay una junta con varios jounins- dijo yugao y la expresión de kushina se volvió seria

-que sucedió?- pregunto ya que para que el sandaime o como ella lo llama jiji reúna a varios jounins debía ser algo importante

Negando con la cabeza ella dio a entender que no sabia de que se trataba

-muy bien vamos- dijo kushina mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la capitana anbu que hizo unos sellos de mano y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas

(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)(≧ω≦)

Al reaparecer estaban en el despacho del sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi que a pesar de su edad seguía siendo uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de las naciones elementales, al ver a su alrededor kushina vio como habían varios jounin pero los mas resaltantes eran Maito gai que estaba hablando acerca de la juventud cerca del alumno de su esposo kakashi hatake que lo ignoraba olímpicamente, también estaban kurenai yuhi, anko mitarashi, asuma sarutobi.

-gracias por a todos por acudir a esta reunión- dijo el sandaime mientras todos asentían

-que es lo que sucede honorable hokage para que haya llamado a la juvenil bestia de la hoja!?- pregunto gai a su manera mientras hacia una pose y sus dientes brillaban como si los hubiera lustrado.

Todos sudaron la gota gorda por la actitud del experto del taijutsu pero volvieron a ponerse serios al ver como el hokage dejaba su pipa a un lado.

-lo que sucede tiene un nombre, Kaoru hanayama y naruto uzumaki- dijo el sandaime y el silencio reino en la sala

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin del capitulo 1_

 **Y que les pareció?, lo amaron lo odiaron?, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios como habrán notado en esta historia naruto es el hijo menor de la familia namikaze y tiene dos hermanos además de que kushina esta viva, todo se explicara en el siguiente capitulo y les dejare decidir si quieren que este fic sea un fic harem o no, si llegan a elegir harem ya les aviso que ino, kushina, naruko, sakura y hinata tendrán a sus respectivos novios de la serie original y en el caso de hinata su pareja será menma no es que tenga algo en contra de ella simplemente prefiero que sea pareja de menma para que naruto le joda la existencia a su hermano, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir y sin mas nos leeremos cuando por fin me decida en actualizar alguna de mis historias :v**


	2. Exámenes gennin

**¡HOLAAAAAA! Primero lo primero, no. no estan soñando por fin actualize una de mis historias, me tomo un buen tiempo hacer esto por dos razones, la pereza, y nuevas ideas, en este capitulo me ayudo mucho axlrex-sensei, y no doy fechas de cuando actualizare una historia por que conociendome terminaria olvidandome, bueno sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo y mira el capitulo anterior ¡mira el siguiente mirame la verdonaga y empezemos con el desmadre!**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones, ni naruto ni bleach me pertenecen cada una pertenece a su respectivo mangaka (no se para que escribo esto, ni que alguno de esos dos estuvieran leyendo esto)**

* * *

El silencio Reino en la sala hasta que alguien decidió romper la tensión de la sala

-¡que sucedió con Naruto-kun y kaoru-kun!?- preguntó Gai, desde que se encontraron en su rutina de entrenamiento se habían llevado bastante bien en especial con Naruto

-según los maestros de la academia tanto hanayama-kun y Naruto-kun han demostrado un crecimiento anormal en cuanto a entrenamiento ninja, Naruto sobre sale en todas las artes, al igual que hanayama-kun a excepción de los jutsus al parecer se niega a usar los jutsus como el kawarimi, y el bushin, según sus propias palabras: "me niego a usar un truco tan bajo en una pelea, si lucharé contra alguien será sin artimañas"- dijo el hokage

Gai tenía lágrimas en los ojos al parecer hanayama seguirá el mismo camino que su querido alumno Lee, así pronto empezó a gritar acerca de la juventud ardiente de hanayama que tuvo un escalofrío

* * *

 **Con hanayama**

* * *

-sucede algo hanayama-san?- preguntó Naruto que estaba bebiendo agua luego de entrenar hasta que vio como la espalda de. Hanayama se arqueaba ligeramente

-no sucede nada- dijo tranquilo, pero por dentro tenía un mal presentimiento – "por qué siento que debería largarme de aquí lo más pronto posible?"- se preguntó mentalmente

* * *

 **De nuevo con el octogenario**

* * *

-*COF* *COF*, pero supongo que no nos ha llamado simplemente por qué dos alumnos tienen notas superiores al resto y que uno se niega el usar jutsus como el kawarimi y el bushin, no es así Hokage-sama? -pregunto un jounin que usaba una pañoleta en la cabeza y tenía un senbon en la boca

-asi es genma-kun, los he llamado debido a que ambos ya demuestran actitudes para volverse gennin, tal vez incluso estén al nivel de un chunin de categoría medía- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes menos a los que conocían a ese dúo pues no era de sorprenderse ya que ambos entrenaban casi todo el tiempo y tienen talento natural

-jiji espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo- dijo Kushina con un aura atemorizante, estaba orgullosa de que su Sochi sea tan talentoso y fuerte pero no le agradaba que se volviera un Shinobi tan pronto

Todos los demás se alejaron unos pasos de la mamá oso y por si las moscas ya estaban asegurando una salida para huir en caso de que el infierno que es una madre sobreprotectora se desate

-si estoy sugiriendo eso Kushina, tu hijo y hanayama ya tienen el talento y fuerza para volverse shinobis activos de Konoha- dijo el Hokage todos estaban por prepararse para huir de la escena e inventar una excusa para explicar a los concejales y el daimyo de por qué su Hokage había muerto si ellos estaban allí

-¡pero jiji!, ¡naru-chan aún es un niño no quiero que se vuelva un shinobi tan pronto!- grito Kushina no quería que su Sochi perdiera la inocencia sabía de sobra que volverse un shinobi podía cambiar seriamente a cualquiera

-ya lo sé Kushina pero esto no es solo mi idea el mismo me solicito el poder graduarse de la academia de manera temprana, él ya sabe toda las consecuencias de volverse un shinobi pero está dispuesto a cargar con ellas, no puedes protegerlo eternamente Kushina, tarde o temprano el deberá salir al mundo y luchar la paz no es eterna- dijo hiruzen con pesar a él tampoco le agradaba la idea y sinceramente rezaba por qué Naruto cambiará de opinión pero sabía que ese chico podía ser tan terco como un toro

-y a hora lo importante de esto, quien de ustedes será el jounin -sensei de ellos dos- dijo el hokage inmediatamente varios dieron un paso al frente después de todo quien no querría entrenar al futuro líder del clan hanayama y al hijo de la muerte roja y el flash amarillo de Konoha, Kushina también dio un paso al frente al igual que Gai Kurenai Kakashi y anko para sorpresa de todos también dio un paso al frente

-muy bien denme sus razones por la que deberían ser sus sensei- dijo ya varios dieron sus comentarios, pero hiruzen los ignoro sabía que ninguno de ellos se podrían adaptar a Naruto y hanayama ellos eran unos alumnos únicos y su sensei debía ser igual de único

-¡yo creo que podría ser un buen sensei para kaoru-kun y Naruto-kun, ya que soy uno de los mejores en cuanto a Taijutsu se refiere y podría ayudar a llevarlos por el camino de la juventud!- grito Gai enérgico como de costumbre

Hiruzen lo pensó por unos segundos, a pesar de lo estrafalario que podría ser el jounin sabía que era verdad, en Taijutsu no había nadie mejor que el en la aldea, aunque la imagen de un Naruto y hanayama usando el mismo traje que Gai le dio escalofríos

-yo podría ser su sensei ya que se bastante acerca de ninjutsu y por lo que se Naruto es afín al raiton por lo que podría enseñarle mucho acerca a de ello y por mi Sharingan conozco mucho acerca de la materia de Taijutsu por lo que soy una de las mejores opciones- dijo Kakashi mientras leía su libro de pasta naranja

Hiruzen le dio un punto en eso nadie sabía más de ninjutsu en la aldea (además de él) que Kakashi y si Taijutsu es bastante bueno por lo que podría ser un buen sensei, pero descarto la idea ya que por su personalidad perezosa choca bastante con la de Naruto y hanayama lo que podría resultar en un espantapájaros molido y atado de los calzones de la torre del hokage

-yo podría ser su sensei ya que Naruto tiene talento en el genjutsu y yo soy la mejor usuaria de Konoha, y aunque no sé mucho de Taijutsu mi ninjutsu es bastante bueno- dijo Kurenai aunque ella misma sabía que las posibilidades de ser el sensei de esos dos eran muy pocas ya que no podría entrenarlos de la manera correcta en Taijutsu y la falta de interés de hanayama hacia el genjutsu haría que simplemente no pueda enseñarle prácticamente nada

-¡yo voy a ser su sensei y punto!- grito Kushina con energía quién mejor que ella para enseñarle a su hijo y aunque no conocía mucho a ese tal hanayama había lidiado con Kakashi, yugao, kuenai y hana que tan difícil podía ser enseñarle a ese gaki

Al escuchar la exclamación de la mamá oso todos tuvieron una gota de sudor

Anko sabía de sobra que no podría enseñarles a ellos dos por qué dio un paso atrás dando a entender que descartaba la idea de ser Sensei

-todos dieron unas buenas razones para ser sus sensei pero lamento decirle que todos fallaron- dijo hiruzen

-¡que!- gritaron todos

-para empezar, Gai de que podrías enseñarle muy bien acerca de Taijutsu pero careces de enseñanza en otras artes por lo que no podrías enseñarle bien, Kakashi podrías ser un buen sensei pero por lo que se tú quieres entrenar también a memna-kun, naruko-chan y al heredero del clan Uchiha, Sasuke, pero por eso mismo no puedo dejarte ser su Sensei, tienes aún la idea de que le debes mucho a ese clan y los hermanos de Naruto a pesar de ser bastante buenos habría muchos roces entre ellos y terminaría en un posible triple asesinato de parte de Naruto hacia sus hermanos y el Uchiha, además de que solo te interesa Naruto y a hanayama lo dejarías a un lado a favor de él, y Kurenai supongo que sobra explicártelo, y Kushina tu no serás su Sensei, tu entrenaras a memna y Naruko junto a Kakashi por tu ya sabes qué- dijo hiruzen explicando el por qué uno u otro no podían ser el sensei de ellos dos y Kushina asintió sabía que debía ayudar a sus hijos a controlar el chakra del kyubi para evitar algún percance y Kurenai asintió

-entonces quien será el sensei de ellos dos? - preguntó Kakashi que se sentía ofendido por qué le digan que tendría favoritismo

-ese será, ¡TU!- Grito el Hokage señalando a Genma, que estaba hablando con otro jounin

-¡EL/YO!- Gritaron todos sorprendidos incluyendo al mencionado

-pero Hokage-sama por qué me eligió a mí? - preguntó el jounin no es que no le guste la idea se sentiria honrado de entrenar al hijo del Yondaime y al heredero del clan hanayama

-muy sencillo, tu entre los presentes eres el que más balanceado está en el asunto de las artes shinobis, tu ninjutsu es muy bueno y tienes la misma afinidad que Naruto, tu Taijutsu es bastante decente por lo que se tal vez algo inferior al de Gai, y aunque no eres el mejor en genjutsu sabes lo básico y eres un buen estratega, eres el más indicado para entrenar a esos dos- explicó el hokage y por cada palabra que decía podía sentir como su autoestima subía pero a la vez el aura que rodeaban algunos jounin que no estaban muy de acuerdo con esto (*cof* Kushina Kurenai *cof*) que le dio un poco de miedo

-esta bien si usted lo desea, yo seré el jounin sensei de Naruto Uzumaki y hanayama kaoru- dijo con voz solemne

-muy bien, dentro de 1 semana todos los alumnos de la academia se graduarán además de Naruto y hanayama, por lo que deseo que me digan a quien desean para formar un equipo, pero eso será para más tarde- dijo el Hokage mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-muy bien entonces esta junta acabo, retírense a seguir con. Lo que hacían- dijo el Hokage prácticamente echándolos a patadas y cuando el último se fue de su escritorio saco un conocido libro de pastas naranjas y lo empezó a leer mientras soltaba una que otra risa pervertida

* * *

 **Time skip 1 semana después**

* * *

Luego de una semana muy productiva para Naruto que fue, entrenar comer bañarse y jugar bromas Naruto se levantó para el gran día hoy por fin se graduaría de la. Academia y se convertiría en un shinobi patea traseros

 **{Estás muy emocionado por lo que veo}** una voz femenina resonó en la cabeza de Naruto

\- "shin-chan!"- pensó Naruto sorprendido y contentó

{ **Hey no te olvides de mí!}** Se quejó otra voz femenina

\- "claro que no lo haría neko-chan, pero por qué no me hablaron durante el último mes?, Estaba preocupado"- se quejó Naruto y ambas se pusieron ligeramente nerviosas

 **{B,bueno como decir esto….. }** buscaba una excusa shinso

\- "se quedaron dormidas otra vez no?"- preguntó Naruto y ambas asintieron avergonzadas

 **{Pero es tu culpa!}** Se quejó haineko de manera infantil

\- "como va a ser mi culpa?!"- se defendió Naruto

 **{Es tu culpa por tener un espacio mental tan relajante!}** Se quejó la gata y a Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor ni que él hubiera elegido que su espacio mental sea un enorme campo de flores en mitad de la noche alumbrado por la luz de la luna… con yerba de gato… pensándolo bien a él le pasaría lo mismo si estuviera allí

\- "bueno como sea me alegro de escucharlas de nuevo intenten no dormirse"- pensó Naruto mientras se dirigía a la sala de su casa para desayunar

Las mencionadas asintieron y respondieron con un "lo intentaremos" aunque Naruto sabía que quedarían K.O en menos de lo que su madre se comía un tazón de ramen

Todavía recuerda cuando se conocieron fue un día bastante singular

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Se ve a un Naruto de unos 4 años acostado en el césped, hoy había Sido un día bastante tranquilo sus hermanos eran obligados a entrenar por su madre y él había conseguido algo de un buen sushi chantajeando a Kakashi con decirle a su kaa-chan acerca de los cientos de libros porno que tenía en su departamento, el espantapájaros no lo pensó ni un segundo y le dio al segundo gato demonio lo que quería

Luego de comer se recostó en un claro de un campo de entrenamiento para descansar

-esto si es vida- dijo en un suave suspiro antes de dormirse sin darse cuenta

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en un campo de flores sumamente grande y era de noche el cielo era iluminado por cientos de estrellas y una luna azul iluminaba el lugar y una suave brisa acunaba delicadamente cada flor y hoja de árbol que había en el lugar, está era la definición de belleza

-vaya no esperaba que nos encontraríamos tan pronto- dijo una voz y al voltear Naruto vio a dos mujeres bastante hermosas

La primera tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y al parecer orejas de gato en su cabeza, tenía ojos verde jade y piel bronceada, su cuerpo era de reloj de arena y vestía un kimono modificado de color negro (N/A: el de kuroka)

La otra en cambio se veía más normal tenía piel blanca como porcelana y cabello blanco largo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules, usaba un vestido rojo que sobra comentar que le quedaba hermoso

(N/A: Es mirajane)

-quiénes son? - preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

-somos tus zampaku-tō- dijo la peliplata

-zampa-que?, - dijo el peliblanco

-Zampaku-tō, no espero que lo entiendas aun asi que para resumirlo a palabras que entiendas somos tus espadas del alma -dijo la chica con orejas de gato

Naruto solo inclinó su cabeza curioso, pero simplemente asintió

-Entonces cómo se llaman?, ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! - se presentó de manera enérgica

Ambas se miraron con indecisas si responder o no

-mi nombre es haineko/ mi nombre es Shinzo- se presentaron ambas sinceramente ninguna esperaba que escuchará sus nombres despues de todo era solo un niño

-sin unos bonitos nombres, haineko-chan, shinzo-chan – dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

Ambas lo miraron consternadas

-escuchaste nuestros nombres? - pregunto la peliplata sin poder creerlo

-si por supuesto que puedo no soy sordo- dijo el chico

-vaya eres una caja de sorpresas Chicó- dijo la chica gato ya que es prácticamente imposible que alguien escuché sus nombres a las primeras incluso matsumoto tardo mucho tiempo en escuchar su nombre

Los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la peliplata de allí estuvieron conversando durante un tiempo hasta que Naruto se tenía que despertar para ir a su casa

-bueno me iré espero verlas otra vez- dijo Naruto ambas asintieron

-…-

-…-

-…-

-qué esperas? - preguntó la peliplata

-cómo me puedo ir? - preguntó mientras reía

Ambas se cayeron al estilo anime y luego de explicarle el desapareció del lugar

-sí que es alguien muy particular no te parece? - preguntó haineko a la peliplata

-si lo es, me recuerda un poco a gin por su sonrisa- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa nostálgica

-crees que deberíamos decirle? - preguntó la chica gato

-aún es muy joven, no podrá entenderlo, será mejor que esperemos a que crezca lo suficiente para entenderlo- dijo la peliplata

-si... Crees que sea guapo de adulto? - preguntó haineko con una sonrisa sugerente

-que? - dijo sin entender las palabras dichas por la espada gato

-que, si crees que será guapo, yo diría que sí y no me molestaría poder enfundar su espada- dijo la gata con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡cómo puedes decir eso es sólo un niño!- grito la peliblanca y así empezaron a discutir

El resto es para otra historia

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Claro que lo último dicho quedó entre las presentes que nunca hablarían del tema cerca de Naruto

Luego de desayunar como un torpedo se dirigió hacia la academia saltando rápidamente entre edificio y edificio hasta que en la entrada vio como hanayama se acercaba para entrar

-¡yo, hanayama-san!- grito Naruto dando un último salto y subiendo al hombro del gigante que asintió a modo de saludo

-hoy por fin nos graduaremos, no estás emocionado!?- preguntó enérgicamente Naruto

Hanayama solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa por el entusiasmo del chico menor y asintió, el igual está emocionado deseaba poder salir de ese lugar de una buena vez ya que no le agradaba las técnicas cobardes que usaban la mayoría en las peleas, aunque el resultado siempre era el mismo el limpiándose las manos y su rival con un par de huesos rotos en el mejor de los casos

Pronto llegaron a un salón y golpearon la puerta

Al abrirse mostró a el ninja Iruka (N/A: no creo que sea necesario explicar su apariencia por lo que me la salto)

-oh, ustedes deben ser Naruto y kaoru, ¿no?, El Hokage ya me avisó acerca de ustedes esperen un segundo y cuando les diga pasen- dijo Iruka mientras que ambos asentían y esperaban

 **Dentro del salón**

Al entrar Iruka observó a sus alumnos la mayoría eran civiles y los únicos que resaltaban eran los herederos de los clanes de Konoha que eran

Shikamaru nara que están durmiendo despreocupadamente

Chouji akimichi que estaba sentado al lado del Nara comiendo una bolsa de papitas

Hinata Hyuga que miraba con un pequeño sonrojó a memna Uzumaki que estaba teniendo un concurso de miradas con Sasuke Uchiha

Ino Yamanaka estaba sentada charlando con Naruko Uzumaki

Kiba inuzuka estaba siendo… bueno kiba

Shino aburame que estaba sentado en la parte alta del salón más solo que leproso

-atención- dijo el sin mucho efecto ya que todos seguían en lo suyo ignorándolo olímpicamente

-¡pongan atención mocosos!- grito usando su jutsu de cabeza demoniaca haciendo que todos se callarán un alumno que estaba sentado delante de memna que estaba parado en el escritorio salto del susto empujando al mencionado

-oye lo sientooo…- dijo pero se quedó callado al ver la escena enfrente suyo al igual que todos los presentes incluidos un hanayama y Naruto que entraron por qué se cansaron de esperar

Allí delante de todos Sasuke Uchiha y menma Uzumaki los dos rivales se estaban besando y aunque no fue intencional, ¡era un jodido beso!

Naruto saco rápidamente una cámara de Dios sabrá donde y saco rápidamente unas cuantas fotos, o si que tendría material de chantaje

-oi! Menma como te atreves a besar a Sasuke-kun! – gritaron las fangirls del Uchiha para saltar como gatas enzima de una rata para darle la lección de no tocar al Uchiha que estaba escupiendo y sentía que su reputación de chico malo se fue al demonio al igual que su orgullo

* * *

 **Luego de lograr salvar al Uzumaki**

* * *

Luego de por fin salvar al Uzumaki que quedó en peor estado que pervertido luego de que Tsunade lo atrapé sentaron al pobre Uzumaki en un asiento

-muy bien clase, hoy se nos unirán dos alumnos…- dijo Iruka antes de ser interrumpido

-iruka-sensei!, ¡como que nuevos alumnos hoy es el último día de clases es muy injusto!- grito cierta banshee de pelo rosa

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en iwa**

* * *

Hoy era un buen día para el tsuchikage onoki había terminado su papeleo temprano y aunque habían dicho que había un viento algo fuerte pensaba en ir a su restaurante favorito a comer algo pero

*Inserte sonido absurdamente agudo*

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Las ventanas de su oficina explotaron por el sonido tan agudo y un fuerte viento entró en su oficina enviando de paseo a todo su duro trabajo

-por que a mí?-lloro el anciano tsuchikage

* * *

 **De vuelta a Konoha**

* * *

-hanayama creo que quede sordo nya- dijo Naruto mientras que le sangraban los oídos al igual que hanayama y a todo el salón

-sakura, primero te agradecería si pudieras bajar la voz, segundo uno de estos alumnos tiene su edad y también se graduaría dentro de unos meses pero fue adelantado por el Hokage por qué vio potencial al igual que el segundo alumno que es dos años menor que ustedes, es mas han estado parados allí desde hace un rato pero ni siquiera le han hecho caso- dijo Iruka señalando la puerta y allí todos vieron al gigante hanayama jugando cartas con una cría de tigre y al parecer el minino era el que estaba ganando

-ototo!- grito Naruko saliendo disparada como un misil de su asiento atrapando al pobre Naruto que intentó huir desesperado, pero ya era tarde están siendo asfixiado en los pechos de la chica

Hanayama aprovecho eso y tomo su dinero y lo guardo a la vez que destruía las cartas y las tiraba

-n, no…no puedo… respirar- dijo con dificultad el gato mientras su pelaje pasaba de blanco a azul y luego a morado para al final dejar de ofrecer resistencia y caer inerte

-naruko… creo que ya se murió- dijo memna mientras que Naruko vio como de la boca. Del gato salía una cosa blanca con forma de Neko y arriba de su cabeza aparecía un contador que pasó de 7 a 6

-NOOO ototo no vayas hacia la luz la luz es mala!- grito Naruko sacudiendo a Naruto como muñeca de trapo

Hasta que hanayama le dio un toque en su cabeza a ambos y los envío a chocar contra la pared y colocó un plato con sushi en el suelo

-sniff, sniff- el efecto fue inmediato la nariz de Naruto empezó a olfatear y Rápidamente su alma entró nuevamente dentro suyo y su pelaje volvía ser blanco y salto como un tigre una gacela para devorar ese manjar digno de un dios

-arigato, hanayama Nya- dijo Naruto mientras se lamía la pata después de comer

Todos sudaron la gota gorda, sinceramente había dos cosas que no entendían 1 ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida teniendo una hermana a como ella y 2 ¿de dónde mierda saco hanayama ese sushi?

-*cof* *cof*, si ya terminaron podría presentarse? - preguntó Iruka

-okey, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el es hanayama kaoru- dijo el minino mientras se subía al hombro del coloso

-…-

-…-

-…-

-eso es todo? - preguntó Iruka

-claro Nya!, o esperas que cuente media vida a personas que no volveré a ver en mucho tiempo, después de todo todos tendrán sus equipos o reprobaran el examen por lo que no le veo sentido decir más que mi nombre a la mayoría, además los secretos forman parte de la vida de un shinobi- respondió Naruto

\- "no está nada mal"- pensó Shikamaru debía admitir que la lógica que tenía lo que había dicho era innegable la mayoría no pasaría y los que, si se encontrarían por muy corto tiempo o no se encontrarían por las misiones y/o asuntos personales, el chico usaba la cabeza eso le agradaba

-vaya no me lo esperaba- admitió chouji

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó Naruko

-pues pensábamos que al ser hermano suyo tampoco tendría cerebro- admitió Shikamaru

-hey!- se quejaron los gemelos

-si! ¡Tan poco es para que me insulten así solo por ser su hermano Nya!- grito Naruto quejándose y a todos les cayó una gota de sudor y los gemelos sentían como si una roca pesada le cayera a su orgullo

-bueno suficiente de bromas, alguna pregunta? - hablo Iruka que estaba aburrido de tanta charla quería acabar con el condenado examen de una buena vez e ir a su casa para celebrar que por fin se liberaría de sus dolores de cabeza ambulantes también llamados menma y Naruko Uzumaki

-yo tengo una!- grito kiba

-porque demonios eres un gato!?- grito mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Naruto que lo ignoraba olímpicamente

-eh?, ¿Disculpa dijiste algo? - preguntó Naruto mientras miraba al joven inuzuka con cara aburrida

* * *

 **En otro lugar de la aldea**

* * *

-¡achuuu!- estornudo cierto cíclope

-Alguien está siguiendo mis pasos…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo

-bien por el- dijo para luego seguir leyendo su preciado libro desestimando ese presentimiento después de todo por más que alguien siga sus pasos jamás serán tan geniales como el

* * *

 **Devuelta con Naruto**

* * *

Naruto de pronto sintió ganas de apalear a un cíclope con apariencia de espantapájaros… bah de seguro era otro idiota que se creía genial, Jah! Nadie era más genial que el

-hey Naruto- llamo su hermano mientras pasaba su mano frente a su cara

-eh? - dijo el gato desorientado

-has estado durante 5 minutos totalmente tieso, te sientes bien? - preguntó su hermano mayor

-hah? Hai Hai, no te preocupes Nya, todo está bien, en cuanto al por qué mi forma, pulgoso es por qué los gatos somos geniales- dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que dentro suyo haineko lo apoyaba

-heh!?- grito kiba indignado

-los perros son Miles de veces mejores que esos traga pescados!- rugió el chico perro con akamaru apoyándolo

Esto hizo que Naruto se rodeará de un aura atemorizante

-oh, oh, rompió las tres reglas- dijo Naruko mientras miraba a su hermanito que saltó del hombro del gigante que fue a la parte más alta del salón y se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

\- tres reglas?, ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó ino y menma respondió

-hay tres reglas con Naruto, 1 nunca hables mal de los gatos, 2 nunca insultes a el pescado y 3 jamás digas que los perros son mejores que los gatos- dijo menma mientras se alejaba lo más posible del felino que caminaba en dirección a Kiba que lo imitó siendo seguido por akamaru

-creo que debería ver a un doctor estoy empezando a oír mal, creí que dijiste que los perros son mejores que los gatos? - dijo el felino estando a pocos metros del perro y akamaru

-oíste bien aliento de pescado- hablo con tono agresivo Kiba

-oooohh?, Grandes palabras de parte de un saco de pulgas con mal aliento- hablo Naruto con el mismo tono

Todos estaban mirando con atención el encuentro los que conocían a Naruto se alejaban lo más que podían los que no sólo se dedicaban a mirar

-¡esto es Esparta!- rugió Naruto saltando sobre el perro y akamaru para ser envueltos en una nube de humo de la que salían insultos y golpes por aquí y por allá todo el que terminara metido en ese lío salía totalmente rasguñado y con algunas mordidas de dudosa procedencia y para mala suerte de cierto último Uchiha fue uno de los desafortunados que terminaron en medio del conflicto quedando totalmente desnudo y con varios rasguños y mordidas

Las fans del Uchiha se desmayaron de un potente sangrado nasal antes de poder ver más abajo y los demás solo vieron dos guisantes con un escarbadientes

-hey esa es una técnica legal!?- preguntó Naruko con traje de comentarista al ver como Naruto había golpeado al dúo con una barracuda salida de Dios sabrá dónde

-no lo creo Naruko pero si estoy seguro de que eso tuvo que doler!- grito menma con el mismo traje de Naruko mientras narraba lo que sucedía en la pelea

-vamos izquierda derecha izquierda derecha!- grito ino uniéndose al dúo

Los otros dos la miraron con cara de palo

-qué?, Donde caben dos caben tres, ¡Huy eso tuvo que doler!- grito ino mientras veía como Naruto golpeaba con una silla a akamaru que salió a volar y Kiba inútilmente intentaba escapar

-a la yugular a la yugular!- Gritaba el trío rubio mientras veían como Kiba intentaba atacar fallando y recibiendo un golpe con una barracuda que terminó dentro de su boca

-¡Mata, mata, mata!- alentaban el trío de rubios a el gato que estaba parado victorioso sobre la cara de Kiba

-Los gatos mandan nyahahahahaha- reía victorioso el gato sacando la barracuda de la boca de Kiba y levantándola con orgullo como si se tratara de una espada

-jejeje- reía nervioso mizuki que veía todo lo sucedido

-es bastante enérgico no iruka?- pregunto mizuki buscando a su compañero pero no estaba por ningún lado hasta que noto una nota en la mesa

-" mizuki si estas leyendo esto es porque me escape del salón ¡ni de broma pienso estar en el mismo lugar que esos 3 juntos! ¡disfruta tu tortura con cariño iruka! PD: los exámenes están en otro salón deberías ir a buscarlos antes de que incendien el lugar- leyó mizuko mientras sentía que varias venas le saltaban en la cabeza

-todo esta bien mizuki-sensei?- pregunto un alumno al azar

-si todo está bien, pronto vuelvo- dijo mizuki con una sonrisa forzada saliendo del aula y tan pronto como salió se pudo escuchar claramente un grito proveniente de cierto peliblanco

-¡IRUKA HIJO DE P$%&!- El grito se escuchó hasta kumo.

Luego de eso entro y reinaba el caos, las fangirls estaban prácticamente desmembrando al uchiha que gritaba por ayuda los gemelos estaban pintándole la cara a kiba que seguía K.O Hinata estaba mirando a menma como un halcón ino estaba discutiendo con otras chicas por la ropa que usaban y naruto estaba parado en la cabeza de hanayama gruñéndoles a las chicas que intentaban tocarlo pero rápidamente desistieron ya que estaba fuera del alcance de las chicas que no se atrevían acercarse al gigante que estaba tranquilamente fumando un puro, suspirando profundamente el peliblanco fue a buscar los exámenes, este sería un día muy largo

* * *

 **Un examen muy largo después (N/A: Que me da paja escribir XD)**

* * *

Luego de terminar el examen escrito que decepciono a naruto ya que constaba de preguntas tales como "¿ qué clanes fundaron konoha?" y varios más de ese estilo por fin llegaron a la parte que más ansiaba la parte practica

-muy bien chicos lo primero será tiro con kunai y shurinken necesitan acertar minimamente 5 de cada uno para aprovar, vayan pasando los que ire nombrando, el primero es...- y asi mizuki fue llamando a los alumnos, la mayoría de los hijos de los civiles obtenían un 3/10 4/10 pero los que más importaban eran los hijos de los diferentes clanes

Todos obtuvieron una nota entre lo en el caso ino, chouji, kiba (que apenas pudo acertar por los moretones que tenía) Hinata, shikamaru paso con lo justo mientras que los gemelos obtuvieron un 9/9 una nota casi perfecta ambos sonrieron satisfechos

-sasuke uchiha- llamo mitsuki mientras el mencionado pasaba y sin mucho cuidado lanzo cada kunai y shuriken obteniendo la misma nota que los gemelos un 9/9, el sonrió ligeramente y se retiro

-hanayama Kaoru- llamo mitsuki tragando profundo ya que sabía de la fama de yakuza que tenía la familia hanayama

-suerte hanayama-san nya- le deseo suerte el gato que se bajó del hombro del gigante que tomo solamente un kunai y una shuriken. Todos lo miraron raros a excepción de naruto que ya sabía lo que estaba por hacer

Al adivinar el patrón del movimiento de los muñecos hanayama lanzo ambos con una gran fuerza y velocidad, ambos instrumentos para el shock de todos menos el gato, no solo dieron en el objetivo si no que los atravesó hasta chocar contra la pared y pasar de largo atravesando varios edificios

-nota perfecta 10/10- dijo mitsuki con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro al igual que todos los demás en especial los gemelos

-naruto uzumaki- llamo mitsuki luego de recuperar la razón y cambiar los maniquí perforados

El gato salto hasta la mesa donde estaban las kunai y shuriken e imito a hanayama tomando 1 de cada 1 con su cola, no le tomo ni medio segundo adivinar el patrón e inmediatamente lanzo con algo de fuerza obteniendo el mismo resultado que hanayama solo que las que el lanzo se detuvieron al chocar con la tercera casa

El gato sonrió felizmente y salto al hombro del gigante nuevamente mientras todo los demás solo tenían un pensamiento dirigido a el dúo "son unos monstruos".

-ototo.. eres un monstruo- dijo menma con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente y una sonrisa nerviosa

\- nehh, error soy un gato- dijo sacándole la lengua menma cayó en un estado depresivo mientras naruko reía y el uzumaki murmuraba "me troleo un gato"

-muy bien, a hora es momento de valorar su habilidad en el combate, no se permiten usar armas ni jutsus, el resto está permitido- dijo mitsuki y luego de cambiar de lugar empezó a llamar a los participantes

(N/A: Es obvio que los civiles resultaron arrasados y que los finalistas son hanayama, naruto los gemelos y sasuke asi que me lo salto hasta esa parte)

-hanayama Kaoru vs sasuke uchiha- todos guardaron silencio luego del anuncio y los participantes entraron en el circulo listos para luchar

-te demostrare mi fuerza- dijo sasuke hanayama solo guardo silencio y por primera vez dijo una palabra desde que empezaron los exámenes

-adelante, pero no me culpes si terminas medio muerto me cuesta controlar mi fuerza- hablo el gigante mientras se sacaba los lentes y su chaqueta quedando solo con su camisa morada, el uchiha ofendido por las palabras se posicionó en las katas del estilo de pelea del clan uchiha

-es un idiota- comento naruto y varias fans lo miraron enojadas, pero mantuvieron la boca cerrada para variar

-porque sería eso? - pregunto ino curiosa por las palabras del uzumaki

-simple, el taijutsu de los uchihas, aunque temible es prácticamente inútil sin el sharingan para saber cuándo su oponente atacara, lo único que consigue al usar ese estilo es dejar muchos huecos para atacar- hablo el gato y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

-sí que eres muy versado en el taijutsu no? - pregunto shikamaru que despertó al escuchar el anuncio de la pelea

-claro adoro el taijutsu, y espero mi turno para luchar contra hanayama- hablo naruto con una voz ansiosa algo, aunque no raro en el esta era diferente a la normal ya que había cierto toque sanguinario en su voz que asusto a algunos

-listos? - pregunto mitsuki y ambos asintieron

-¡hajime!- grito y el uchiha tomo la iniciativa atacando a la cara del gigante con un combo te puñetazos y patadas que dejaron asombrados a la mayoría las fans adularon aún más al uchiha, pero naruto tenía una cara aburrida

Hanayama recibió todo eso sin pestañar y cuando el uchiha intento darle un rodillazo hanayama le dio un puñetazo en su estómago plantándolo en el suelo y haciendo que el uchiha escupiera sangre mientras sentía como algunas de sus costillas se rompían para quedar inconsciente luego de tocar el suelo y quedando un cráter en la zona donde estaba el cuerpo del uchiha

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza demostrada por el gigante

-e.. el ganador es hanayama Kaoru- dijo mitsuki nervioso por el poder demostrado por el gigante ese golpe tenía mínimamente una fuerza de 2 toneladas, era un milagro que no perforara el cuerpo del uchiha por la fuerza del impacto

Luego de llevar al uchiha a la enfermería los combates se reanudaron

-naruto uzumaki vs menma uzumaki- dijo mitsuki y todos miraban con atención al gato pues lucharía con uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia que era considerado la segunda venida del yondaime hokage

Naruto salto a la arena y menma camino hasta a ella

-no usaras tu forma verdadera? - pregunto menma mientras se posicionaba en las katas de los sapos que le enseño jiraiya

-no hace falta ganare este combate de un solo golpe nya- hablo el gato con voz confiada y menma sintió un pequeño escalofrió ya que sabía que si naruto decía eso atacaría sin piedad.

-listos? - pregunto mitsuki y ambos asintieron

-¡hajime!- grito mitsuki y ambos hermanos salieron disparados de su lugar, pero naruto fue más veloz y en su forma de gato salto a la cara de menma y para la mirada perpleja de todos empezó a arañarlo como si se tratara de un poste de arañar

-auch, auch auch! ¡que alguien me lo quite!- gritaba menma mientras se movía de un lugar a otro intentando quitarse el gato de encima sin tener éxito hasta que intento darle un puñetazo.

Naruto sonrió y salto de la cara de menma hacia el lugar donde estaba para ver como el rubio se daba un puñetazo el mismo quedando inconsciente por el dolor de los rasguños y la fuerza de su propio golpe

-el ganador es naruto uzumaki- dijo mitsuki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el resultado de la pelea mientras el chico gato se lamia la pata con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-siguiente combate, hanayama Kaoru vs naruko uzumaki- llamo mitsuki y todos tuvieron un escalofrió ante la mención del gigante

-sensei! - llamo naruko levantando su mano

-sí? - pregunto mitsuki

-me rindo no creo poder igualar la fuerza de hanayama- admitió la chica con algo de vergüenza ya que ella nunca se rendiría antes de luchar, pero al ver la fuerza colosal del gigante no le quedó más remedio que hacer eso

Hanayama asintió satisfecho tampoco deseaba luchar contra la uzumaki, después de todo se metería en unos buenos problemas si la hija del yondaime entra al hospital con varios huesos rotos

-muy bien entonces con esto terminan los combates- anuncio mitsuki y los gemelos tuvieron que sujetar a naruto que por poco y sale disparado cual misil directo a la cara de su sensei

\- ¿¡por que termina aquí!? ¡aún falta que yo y hanayama luchemos!- rugió el gato enojado y mitsuki mostro un papel con la letra del sandaime que decía

\- "es sumamente necesario que hanayama Kaoru y naruto uzumaki no luchen"- leyeron todos

-no entiendo por qué jiji pediría eso? - pregunto naruto y shikamaru ya se imaginaba una respuesta, lo más probable es que el hokage sabe que si esos dos lucharan tendría que pagar mucho dinero por daños a la propiedad

-bueno lo siguiente son los tres jutsus de la academia normalmente se harían antes que los combates, pero…- dijo mitsuki

-pero? - pregunto naruto

-me olvide jejejeje- rio nervioso el profesor y todos sudaron la gota gorda

Luego de decir eso como todos esperaban todos lo hicieron sin problemas a excepción de hanayama que mostro un papel que le permitía no tener que hacer eso

Lo más sorprendente fueron los gemelos que hicieron un henge transformándose en sus padres y el kagebushin no jutsu

-el siguiente es naruto uzumaki, empezaremos con el kawarimi no jutsu seguido del henge y finalmente el bushin, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto mitsuki y naruto asintió

\- bien primero kawarimi- dijo y le lanzo una tiza a el gato que logro hacer el jutsu remplazándose con menma que estaba tomando un jugo recibiendo la tiza justo entre los ojos

-impresionante lograste hacerlo sin la necesidad de sellos- adulo mitsuki

-meh, luego de hacerlo tantas veces se vuelve algo natural- desestimo el gato

-bien siguiente es el henge- dijo y naruto se vio rodeado de una nube de humo y de allí apareció una persona que nunca habían visto tenía el cabello blanco una sonrisa zorruna y vestía ropas extrañas

-interesante elección, te importaría decirme ¿quién es? - pregunto mitsuki y naruto se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé … solo tuve el sentimiento y decidi usar esta forma- admitió naruto para luego volver a transformarse en un gato

-bien y por último el bushin- y para sorpresa de todos 5 gatos exactamente iguales aparecieron delante de todos sin haber nube de humo ni nada por el estilo

-impresionante, pero era de esperarse después de todo no eres el hijo del yondaime por nada- dijo mitsuki al ver como naruto también uso el kagebushin no jutsu, naruto solo asintió nunca le agrado que lo reconocieran solo por ser hijo del yondaime

-bueno eso es todo, pueden volver a sus hogares si lo desean o quedarse para las clases regulares dentro de una semana les diremos si lograron aprobar o no- dijo mitsuki e instantáneamente cierto trio conformado por un gato y dos rubios desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro mientras que el resto de los alumnos seguían su ejemplo e igualmente se largaban del lugar

Luego de que se fueran mitsuki tomo todos los resultados y vio que por el primer puesto había un empate, y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa

-naruto uzumaki y hanayama Kaoru, estoy seguro que esos nombres se volverán famosos en toda las naciones elementales- dijo mitsuki para retirarse a entregarle los resultados a el hokage

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin del segundo capitulo_**

 **y que les parecio?, lo odiaron lo amaron? diganmelo en los review, si tienen alguna sugerencia para que pueda mejorar el fic no duden en decirmelo aceptare con gusto sus sugerencias, bueno no tengo mas que decir asi que aqui les dejo las respuesta a sus review del capitulo pasado**

 **bladetri: me alegro que te haya gustado**

 **xirons20: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y para responder tu pregunta te doy dos opciones al igual que al resto de los lectores naruko se quedara o con gaara o con naruto asi que elijan**

 **bueno eso fue todo nos leemos despues**


End file.
